


Nuevos Horizontes

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon: The Strongest Mega Evolution Special
Genre: F/M, Liga Kalos, headcannon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: Después de un duro enfrentamiento en la Liga Kalos, Mairin tiene un amargo sabor de boca, pero todos los que fueron a verlo le harán recordar que no es el fin y que su camino a ser una mejor entrenadora está sólo comenzando.





	Nuevos Horizontes

**Nuevos horizontes**

Aún puede escuchar las alabanzas de la gente en el estadio, los aplausos, los gritos, los zapateos de emoción contra el suelo por la batalla que acaba de comenzar. Sabe que ha estado mucho tiempo metida en esa sala de espera, mirando el suelo, Chespie permanece en silencio a su lado, en la espera de que su entrenadora quiera hablar.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios, toma una de sus pokeball y la mira fijamente. Presiona sus labios en una fina linea y mira a Chespie.

– Lo siento – Le dice con una sonrisa cansada, su pokémon niega. – Ah, tanto que nos esforzamos…

Chespie avanza hacia ella y se arrodilla en frente, toma con una de sus patas, con cuidado, la mano que sostiene la pokeball, sólo puede mirarla a los ojos.

– Has crecido mucho desde que comenzamos este viaje – Le dice acariciando su cabeza aprovechando que su compañera está a baja altura. – Incluso llegaste a tu ultima evolución.

La enorme Chesnaught coloca su cabeza en el torso de su entrenadora y cierra sus ojos, Mairin la rodea con sus brazos y afirma su mentón sobre ella.

Tocan la puerta con cuidado, Mairin se sobresalta y recuerda que no vino sola a este estadio. Chespie retrocede de inmediato para dejar que los humanos se acerquen a su entrenadora en cuanto abran esa puerta. Hay gente que la vino a apoyar, que a pesar de la derrota que sufrió tan cerca de la cima aun quiere verla y felicitarla.

Toma aire y pone su mejor sonrisa, no quiere preocupar a nadie.

– Adelante.

Alain es el primero en abrir la puerta, su rostro se ve preocupado y ansioso, trata de decir su nombre pero el resto de personas lo empujan para poder entrar a la sala de espera. El profesor Sycamore, Sophie, incluso Cosette apareció por la puerta, se muestran expectantes, no saben muy bien que decir pues no pueden descifrar si ella está realmente bien con el resultado.

– Esa fue una increíble batalla Mairin – Comienza a hablar el profesor acercándose a la joven con una sonrisa.

– Gracias profesor. – Ella corresponde la sonrisa a penas.

Sophie y Cosette se acercaron a la entrenadora, notando su inconformidad por el resultado, le dijeron cosas similares, le sonreían y la felicitaban por su batalla. Mairin trataba de agradecer los cumplidos y las buenas energías como podía sin lograr que ellos le creyeran que en verdad estaba bien.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Interrumpe Alain, dejando a todos en silencio y sorprendidos.

Mairin levanta la mirada del suelo, su labio inferior tiembla de manera que todos ahí se ponen algo nerviosos, se ve en sus ojos que quiere llorar, que no se siente bien del todo y que en cualquier momento se va a quebrar.

– No lo sé… – Responde ella, sus manos arrugan la tela de sus pantalones con fuerza y su voz se siente débil.

Chespie gruñe para llamar la atención de todos los humanos, hace una señal con la cabeza hacia la puerta, el profesor mira a la entrenadora y asiente comprendiendo en parte lo que quiere hacer la tipo hierba.

– Iremos por algo para tomar – Comenta regalándole una sonrisa a Mairin, mira a Sophie y a Cosette con seriedad ellas aceptan y se retiran de la sala de espera.

Chespie los acompaña a la puerta y se queda fuera de la habitación, casi como una guardia.

Sólo queda Alain dentro, aún esta parado cerca de la puerta de salida mirando a la joven que permanece sentada en la banca. Con su mirada baja, con sus manos apretando sus pantalones, con los músculos tensos y unas ganas de gritar muy grandes para alguien de su edad.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – Le pregunta con cuidado. Mairin asiente repetidas veces, traga saliva y pasa las mangas de su blusa por su cara igual que un niño pequeño al que han regañado.

Alain avanza tranquilo hasta la banca y se sienta al lado de ella, espera a que los sollozos involuntarios de la menor dejen de salir y que ella comience la charla. Por su cabeza no pasa ni una sola frase, no sabe muy bien lo que quiere o va a decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

La primera vez que perdió de manera similar nadie fue a consolarlo, sólo le quedó el entrenamiento para desquitarse y poco a poco vio los frutos de esa constancia, todo para no volver a sufrir una derrota que le golpeara tan fuerte emocionalmente.

Mairin no es él. Lo sabe y se alegra cada día de eso, es por ello que ahora quiere hacerla sentir mejor, que ella tenga en quien apoyarse cada que se sienta caer.

– No quería hacer una escena – Murmura ella.

– ¿Estás más tranquila?

– Sí, sí…

– En verdad, fueron batallas grandiosas – Alain decide comenzar con la conversación. – Me alegra que hayas podido guardar tu arma secreta hasta el ultimo combate.

– Quería llegar a la final – Murmura como un lamento – Quería ganar.

La mano de Alain se posa sobre la cabeza de Mairin, moviendo la boina que ella siempre trae consigo, ocultando parte de su rostro.

– Eres parte de los ocho mejores entrenadores de Kalos – Señala él. Ella acomoda la boina en su lugar y lo mira confundida. – Y como uno de los campeones anuales te digo; Mairin, eres increíble.

La mirada de Mairin se nubla de forma que pequeñas lagrimas amenazan con volver a salir, ella vuelve a pasar las mangas por sus ojos, no quiere llorar, a pesar de que la derrota no le agrada en lo más mínimo, las palabras de aliento de Alain le hacen muy feliz.

– Gracias, Alain. – Ella le sonríe.

Aprovechando la poca distancia que hay entre ellos, afirma su cabeza en el hombro de Alain y cierra los ojos. Él se sorprende un poco pero no se siente incómodo, vuelve a poner su mano en la cabeza de ella dando unas palmadas con suavidad, siente como ella se acomoda. Alain baja completamente la guardia.

– ¿Mejor? – Pregunta mirando de reojo a la joven.

– No – Pronuncia ella.

Sus brazos rodean el costado del chico con fuerza, su rostro se afirma en su pecho y se asegura de levantar la vista para encontrarse con la azulina mirada del entrenador.

– ¿Qué haces? – Está desconcertado y la mirada tan brillante de Mairin ahora sí que lo está colocando incómodo.

– Nada. – Le responde ella para que guarde silencio. – Quedate quieto un rato.

Él no se mueve de su posición, espera a que ella cierre los ojos y se acomode en su pecho, es cuando decide que puede volver a respirar. Su corazón se calma a medida que sus pulmones se llenan de aire por fin, pero su mente está muy sorprendida como para reaccionar racionalmente.

Tal vez por eso es que cuando salió de su transe recién se dio cuenta que él ya tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la entrenadora, acariciándolos con cuidado, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo. Incluso su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia ella, su espalda en curva y el otro brazo no estaba muy lejos de corresponder el abrazo.

A estas alturas, no sabe por qué se hace tanto lío con estas muestras de afecto que ella le da.

Coloca su mano y su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, las manos de Mairin se aferran a la espalda del entrenador con insistencia y puede sentir como sus cuerpo se acomodan para estar más cerca.

La puerta de la sala cruje, aparece nuevamente el profesor Sycamore con una esplendida sonrisa para ver como lo están pasando los jóvenes entrenadores con la situación. Su sonrisa queda a medio camino junto con el saludo que iba a darles, pues la única cara que logra ver es la de Alain, y su brazo apuntando con su pokeball de la cual sale Bisharp, junto a una sola orden:

– Cierra la puerta.

El pokémon obedece sin rechistar, saca al profesor de la cala y cierra la puerta tras de sí, volviendo a dejarlos solos en la habitación de espera. Alain siente como los hombros de ella se mueven, sabe que está aguantándose la risa por lo impulsivo que había sido eso, y él se muerde el labio inferior al darse cuenta que el único que hizo una escena era él.

La risa de Mairin estalla, pero no deja de abrazar a Alain.

– ¿Que fue eso? – Ella trata de preguntar la razón, aunque en el fondo sospecha.

– Nada – Responde muy rápido para su gusto. – Aún no terminamos de conversar.

– Ya me siento mejor – Mairin se separa del chico para mirarle. – Creo que podemos dejarlo entrar.

– No, que se quede afuera. – Gruñe Alain – ¿No sabe llamar a la puerta?

Mairin pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Alain, – aprovechando que estaban a alturas similares – da un par de palmadas y continúa riéndose. El ceño fruncido del entrenador se suaviza, pronto se contagia de su risa, relajándose por fin.

– No le hará daño esperar un poco. – Sugiere él. Mairin sube los hombros desinteresada.

Ahora no sólo está Chespie de guardia, Bisharp igual está cumpliendo con ese trabajo, la puerta de la sala de espera permanece cerrada, y en frente de los pokémon permanece el profesor Sycamore, Sophie y Cosette.

Sophie no pretendía burlarse en la cara del profesor, aunque no disimulaba mucho con la pequeña carcajada que soltó en cuanto lo vio ser expulsado de la habitación por Bisharp. Chespie le advirtió antes de que tratara de entrar, pero el hombre no escuchó razones y ahora estaba frente a ambos pokémon tratando de dialogar.

– Sophie, no me ayudas.

– Deja que estén solos. – Le dijo ella encogiéndose se hombros.

– Viajan solos – Se defendió el hombre cruzándose de brazos. – ¿No puedo ver a mis chicos un momento?

– Bájele a su lado paternal, profesor – Interrumpe Cosette.

– Todos están en mi contra – Se queja el profesor sentándose en una de las bancas de espera de afuera. Sophie y Cosette continúan riéndose entre ellas del hombre.

La puerta de la sala se abre, ambos entrenadores salen por fin y en el rostro de la entrenadora se puede ver como siempre, está alegre. Sophie se siente aliviada y agradece que el Sycamore no arruinó los intentos de Alain por alegrar a Mairin, Chespie suspira aliviada de ver así a su querida entrenadora y Bisharp se mantiene pegado a la pared.

Sophie da un aplauso para llamar la atención del grupo y calla las risas de Cosette quien continua burlándose del profesor.

– Y como estamos todos reunidos – Comienza ella – ¿Les parece si merendamos algo antes de la premiación?

– ¿El profesor no debe volver? – Pregunta Mairin confundida mirando a Chespie quien levanta los hombros – Como es invitado de esta liga…

– Demonios es cierto… – Susurra el hombre resignado, pasa su mano por su rostro y suspira. – Ustedes vayan a comer, yo los veré más tarde.

– Muy bien – Contestan todos y se marchan sin preámbulos de la sala. Alain no pierde tiempo y regresa a su compañero a su pokémon, Mairin le imita agradeciéndole a Chespie con la mirada.

– Esperen – Los detuvo entre riéndose y preocupado por el poco interés de ellos – ¿No me van a insistir? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

Cosette es la primera que responde, mientras el resto parece confundido por la pregunta.

– Usted debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades profesor. – El resto asiente apoyando a la asistente.

Sycamore finge que no está medio dolido por el rechazo general, y se marcha hacia el estadio para volver a su puesto sin decir una sola palabra, quiere ir a comer con todos ellos y conversar nuevamente con sus muchachos, pero su deber como invitado a la Liga Kalos le obliga a estar presente en las batallas hasta la final.

Aún así esperaba que ellos le preguntaran si quiera si podría hacer una excepción.

– Profesor – Escuchó de pronto y volteó rápidamente a ver quien le llamaba; era Mairin – No tarde mucho, quiero que esté presente para un anuncio.

– ¿Anuncio? – Pregunta el hombre y Mairin mira de reojo a Alain quien desvía la mirada de inmediato.

– Si, y debe estar usted – Insiste ella jugando con sus manos algo nerviosa – Es importante.

– Claro, estaré ahí lo antes posible. – Le asegura él, la menor asiente y vuelve a caminar en dirección a la salida seguida de Alain quien parece regañarla por algo.

Sycamore mira a Sophie preguntándole con la mirada y ella niega al no saber a qué se refiere, ambos voltean a ver a Cosette quien está igual de interesada que él en el tema, pero no sabe nada al respecto.

Las miradas de los tres adultos se fijan en los jóvenes entrenadores que ya han avanzado por el pasillo hasta la salida sin esperar a nadie, encerrados en su propio mundo con sus trivialidades acerca del mundo pokémon.

– Puede ser que ellos… – Murmura Cosette cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. – Después de todo este tiempo juntos…

– No puede ser – Sonríe Sophie incrédula. – No, no es eso.

– Entonces, ya seré tío.

Sophie lanza un manotazo en la frente del profesor con suficiente fuerza como para que él cierre los ojos y la zona se ponga roja.

– Son niños, maldita sea. – Lo regaña y se cruza de brazos – Lo más lejos que han llegado en intimidad en un abrazo mutuo.

– Sólo era una broma. – Sycamore se soba la frente y deja escapar una leve risa por la reacción tan agresiva de la mujer.

– No era el momento, profesor – Cosette rueda los ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

– Si, tal vez, pero ya no tengo tiempo – El profesor se da cuenta que ya ha estado mucho tiempo fuera y debe volver a su puesto como invitado en la Liga Kalos, se despidió de sus colegas y se marchó no sin antes pedir que averiguaran de qué se trataba el dichoso anuncio.

Sophie y Cosette asintieron aunque ellas no necesitaban tal petición, lo iban a hacer por su cuenta de todas formas.

Más adelante, casi en las afueras del enorme estadio donde se celebró la liga regional de Kalos, Alain tenía la mano sobre su frente y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, miró entre sus dedos a la chica que lo acompañaba quien se reía mientras estaba sentada en el suelo.

– Solo eran dos escalones – Gruñó entre dientes – ¿No los viste?

La risa avergonzada de Mairin le sonó a que no, quien sabe dónde tenía la cabeza o la mirada mientras caminaba. Alain bajó los dos pequeños escalones y se arrodilló a su lado, ella se acomodó la boina sobre su cabeza y fijó su mirada en el entrenador.

– Hace tiempo que no me caía, ¿verdad?

– Supongo – Alain sonrió.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza al notar la mirada pensativa del chico.

Sobre todo por que no se había ofrecido a levantarla, ni la apuró para seguir caminando, él seguía ahí, arrodillado a su lado.

– Sobre lo que le dijiste al profesor – Pausó y tragó saliva – ¿Estás segura?

Mairin se cruzó de brazos y lo meditó un poco, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír en dirección al entrenador.

– ¡Si! Totalmente. – Asegura ella convencida.

– Él hará un escándalo – Advierte él.

– Estará emocionado – Apunta Mairin y añade – Y ya es hora de que lo sepan ¿no te parece?

– Como quieras – Alain se encoge de hombros levantándose del suelo. Extiende su mano hacia ella para ayudarle, Mairin la toma de inmediato parándose por fin.

Pronto aparecen Sophie y Cosette, alcanzando a los entrenadores en las escaleras. El grupo decide que esperará al profesor antes de ir a comer y por mientras comerán algún bocadillo que vendan en las cercanías.

El último combate de la Liga para determinar al campeón anual ya había terminado, Sycamore se había disculpado con la Campeona Diantha por retirarse antes de la entrega del trofeo, ella deja que se retire y el hombre por fin es libre de ir a comer junto a sus muchachos después de meses en que no los vio en persona.

Sophie lo fue a recoger en el auto justamente a la salida del estadio, lograron hacerse paso entre las cientos de personas que salían del lugar donde se había llevado la liga, comentando las batallas vistas y a los entrenadores tan fuertes de este año.

Sycamore parecía ansioso con la reunión, miraba el paisaje de las calles de la ciudad pero no podía dejar tranquilas sus manos sobre sus piernas. La mujer lo miraba de reojo sin perder cuidado en la calle pues ella iba manejando, tanto movimiento del hombre le traspasaba los nervios y es que estaba segura de saber que se cruzó por su mente.

El dichoso anuncio de Mairin después de la batalla de octavos de final de la Liga Kalos, ese importante mensaje que debía decírselos a todos y necesitaba que estuviese el profesor presente.

Ella mentiría si dijese que no está ansiosa, pero trataba de no pensarlo mucho, Alain y Mairin aún eran muy jóvenes para muchas cosas, una estaba aún sembrando las semillas para su camino, el otro tenía la meta y solamente le faltaba caminar a paso seguro hacia ella, comenzar algún tipo de relación a esa edad era premeditado y tonto.

– Oye, cálmate.

– Hace mucho que no los veo – Pronuncia lento el profesor. – Y se han vuelto muy fuertes.

Sophie sonríe de lado y deja su mano sobre las de Sycamore para darle apoyo. Él la mira y se contagia con la sonrisa de la mujer, aprieta su mano entre las suyas con cariño y ella la retira lento hasta dejarla sobre el volante.

– Por cierto – Comenta muy jovial Sophie. – Tú pagas el almuerzo.

– ¿Qué?

La mujer aceleró en cuanto visualizó el camino directo al restaurante donde se reunían, Sycamore se aferró al asiento y al cinturón de seguridad, apenas procesando lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Todos comerían a costa de SU sueldo?

Ella apretó el freno de pronto, obligando al hombre a dejar que su cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante, frunció el ceño en cuanto pudo mirarla al rostro y ella lo recibió con una espléndida sonrisa.

– Ya estamos aquí – Canturreo divertida.

Sycamore miró de reojo el restaurante, y si se lo preguntaban era bastante bonito, no excesivamente lujoso, tenía un aire bastante familiar, y a medida que ella condujo hasta el estacionamiento del costado pudo ver a las familias y amigos que comían dentro del lugar.

Ella finalmente se estacionó, se sacó el cinturón, apagó el motor del auto, elevó el freno de mano y sacó las llaves guardándolos en su bolso de mano.

– Lleva tu billetera.

– No estoy en contra de pagarles la cena a todos – Suspiró Sycamore, sacándose el cinturón y saliendo del auto. Esperó a que ella bajara también y continuó hablando. – Pero, por lo menos pregúntenme.

Sophie cerró la puerta del auto y alzó una ceja con una divertida sonrisa, Sycamore hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

– No tengo idea de que anunciará Mairin – Comienza a hablar ella, caminando hacia la entrada del local junto a Sycamore. – ¿Alguna idea?

– Trato de no pensar mucho en eso – Mintió para parecer relajado.

Entraron al restaurante y subieron al segundo piso, en una mesa grande estaban los tres conversando sobre algo que Mairin contaba muy alegre, Alain agregaba ciertos detalles y Cosette preguntaba si algo no le quedaba muy claro, la entrenadora no era muy buena con esas explicaciones detalladas. Sophie y Sycamore se acercaron a la mesa y recibieron el saludo general del grupo.

Se acercó uno de los camareros y por fin pudieron pedir algo para comer. Las conversaciones continuaron sobre temas triviales, algunos encuentros de Mairin con entrenadores y Alain con otros entrenadores que lo conocían por el resultado de la Liga Kalos anterior, Cosette contó sobre los nuevos aspirantes a entrenadores y que vio a unos cuantos en la liga de este año.

Las risas no faltaron, los pequeños regaños de Sophie hacia Sycamore, la torpeza de Mairin cuando se le cayeron los cubiertos varias veces, entre otras cosas.

– Y entonces – Mairin dio un aplauso simulando un golpe. – Pur lanzó un psíquico con todas sus fuerzas ¡Venciendo al otro pokémon!

Ella levanto ambas manos a cada lado de su cara abriendo mucho las palmas, Cosette aplaudió seguida de Sophie y el profesor al terminar de escuchar la historia sobre la primera batalla que ganó Pur el Espurr de Mairin.

Alain volvió del baño en ese instante y alcanzó a escuchar el final de la historia.

– Bien Mairin – Interrumpe Sycamore apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos. – Nos has tenido en la incertidumbre casi toda la cena.

– ¿Incerti… Qué?

– En la duda – Ayuda Sophie.

– Oh~

Mairin sonrió con esa aclaración y miro al mantel de la mesa donde la mirar del pudin que había pedido de postre se desarmaba por la irregular figura que quedaba de él, un gran pedazo de el se desprendió y se empapó en salsa de chocolate. Dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó su mirada para posarla en cadas uno de los adultos presentes.

Alain apoyó su mano en su hombro para darle ánimos e indicó con la cabeza en dirección de ellos.

– Yo… Bueno, nosotros – Se corrigió ella titubeando, se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nervios. – Tomamos una decisión hace un par de días.

La imaginación del profesor comenzó a divagar a gran velocidad por el actuar de Mairin, poco a poco comenzaba a asomarse una idea que la vio lejana, tal vez, sólo tal vez ellos en verdad podrían estar en una…

– Mairin y yo nos iremos a Hoenn – Termina de hablar Alain cerrando los ojos. La entrenadora a su lado baja los hombros y comienza a reír.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntá Sophie sorprendida.

– Si, independiente del resultado de la Liga Kalos – Vuelve a tomar la palabra Mairin – Nosotros queremos ir a Hoenn

– Steven los invitó antes ¿no? – Añade Cosette apuntando a ambos entrenadores.

– Así es – Asiente Alain seguido de Mairin.

– Bueno, es de esperarse – Sonríe Sophie levantando los hombros – Hoenn también tiene Mega Evoluciones.

– Así que sólo era eso – Sycamore ensancha su sonrisa. Las miradas de los presentes se concentran en él de inmediato, sólo Cosette y Sophie entienden a qué se debe ese comentario. – Ampliarán sus horizontes.

– ¡Sí, eso mismo! – Continua Mairin – Estoy segura que podremos encontrar allá la Charizardita X y ¡Podre volver a ver a Mega Charizard X y Alain en acción!

– Hay posibilidades más altas allá que acá – Interrumpe Alain, de paso aclarando algunas de las justificaciones – Desde la liga se han incrementado los entrenadores con Charizard en sus equipos así que la cacería de Mega piedras del mismo se ha vuelto muy activa. Sin embargo, muchos de esos entrenadores saben muy poco de las ubicaciones y desconocen si sólo son nativas de Kalos o se pueden encontrar en otras regiones.

– Es por eso que decidimos ir a Hoenn – Termina Mairin con una sonrisa.

– Está algo lejana pero si mantiene una alza en el encuentro de Mega piedras en sus zonas – Añade Cosette recordando alguna noticia que le llegó a los oídos por sus ex compañeros de universidad hace tiempo.

– Los implementaron este año en concursos ¿No? – Pregunta Sophie.

– La liga de Hoenn aceptó estas nuevas formas después del segundo libro que publicó el profesor Sycamore.

– Es cierto, fui a dar una charla hace como dos meses ante la Elite Four de Hoenn. – Recuerda él.

– ¿Lo ve? ¡Es perfecto! – Señala Mairin con emoción.

– Y Mairin piensa retar a los gimnasios de allá.

– Si eso también.

– Muy bien por ti Mairin, veo que te gustó esto de reunir medallas – Comenta Sophie guiñándole un ojo a la joven, provocando un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en la entrenadora.

– Y ¿Cuando piensan marcharse? – Pregunta muy interesada Cosette inclinándose sobre la mesa.

– Pasado mañana, ya tenemos los boletos reservados – Responde Alain.

– ¡Vaya! Tienen prisa.

– Un poco – Ríe Mairin, levantando los hombros – Steven me ha contado muchas cosas sobre su región así que muero de curiosidad.

– Eso nos da tiempo – Interrumpe Sycamore cruzándose de brazos, los presentes vuelven sus miradas hacia él – Fiesta de despedida.

– ¡Profesor, eso será increíble! – Se alegra la finalista de la Liga Kalos. – ¡Muchas gracias!

– Recuerden mantenernos al tanto de sus descubrimientos allá.

– ¡Sí, señorita Sophie!

Con todo eso dicho, se dispusieron a terminar el postre, las conversaciones giraron en torno a las cosas que harían ellos allá en Hoenn. De paso planearon la pequeña fiesta de mañana, la comida, los adornos y los invitados se redujeron a solamente los que estaban en esa mesa.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban mientas duraba la Liga Kalos de ese año, esa muy entrada la noche, Mairin venía casi durmiendo y tuvo que ser cargada por Alain para que se metiera a su cuarto, él estaba cansado así que a penas tocó su cama cayó dormido al instante. Cosette no espero mucho para retirarse a su habitación imitando a los entrenadores menores.

Sycamore se dirigió al balcón del cuarto, para fumar un cigarro mientras pensaba un poco. Su imaginación había ido muy lejos esta vez, y no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo al pensar por un momento que ellos tenían una relación romántica, era como si no los conociera lo suficiente.

– Los dos son muy niños en ese sentido – Le interrumpe Sophie notando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Él asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

– Necesitan tiempo.

Ella sube los hombros y asiente, inclina su mano y le pide un poco de su cigarro que el profesor no duda en entregar.

Ambos se quedan en el balcón hasta que el humo deja de salir del cigarro que comparten, cuando el frío de la noche los espanta lo suficiente y el sueño llega hacia ellos. Tiene una fiesta que preparar para sus ayudantes favoritos, una de despedida para que ellos comenzaran a explorar nuevos horizontes dentro de sus carreras como entrenadores pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de la Marissonshippig Week eh vuelto a retomar los one-shot pendientes de estos dos para seguir completando la colección, eso sí, me tomé un tiempo antes de volver a publicarlos para descansar mis ideas y un poco de ellos, fue una semana plagada de Marisson en varias de mis redes sociales y leí mucho de mis preciados niños, cosas maravillosas y que me renovaron las ganas de escribir un fanfic con ellos como protagonistas.  
> Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
